


Tras la Batalla

by OTPshipper98



Series: Prompts de Tumblr [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Batalla de Hogwarts, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, romione
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: La Batalla de Hogwarts ha terminado, y Ron y Hermione tienen algo de lo que hablar.





	Tras la Batalla

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Romione, con la frase "creo que te amo y estoy aterrorizado." Si quieres enviarme una prompt, búscame en Tumblr! -> @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays :D
> 
> La etiqueta de "Major Character Death" se refiere a Fred.

—Ron.

La voz de Hermione lo sacó de su trance. Levantó la vista del suelo y se giró lentamente hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró Hermione.

Ron negó con la cabeza. No confiaba en su voz; el simple hecho de respirar le resultaba doloroso.

La chica avanzó hacia él, despacio. Levantó una mano y la posó en su cintura. Un instante después, Ron estaba atrapado en un abrazo de oso, la mejilla de Hermione aplastada contra su pecho.

—Lo siento tanto, Ron. —Un sollozo—. Lo siento. N-no sé qué más decir.

—No te preocupes. Yo tampoco sé qué decir.

_Fred._

_Está muerto._

_Mi hermano está muerto._

La presión creció en su pecho. Hermione debió darse cuenta, porque lo estrujó con más fuerza.

La mano de Ron tembló mientras subía hacia la melena de la chica. Cuando rozó sus mechones deshechos, sus dedos se llenaron de polvo, tierra y sangre, pero no le importó. Él también estaba cubierto de los restos de la batalla. Además, se sentía tan fuera de sí que estaba seguro de que se caería si Hermione lo soltaba.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Hermione separó su cara del pecho de Ron para mirarlo a los ojos. Su preocupación era palpable en su mirada incluso en la oscuridad del pasillo.

—Deberíamos ir a buscar a Harry.

Harry había salido corriendo tras arreglar su varita para ver si alguien necesitaba su ayuda. No los necesitaba a ellos para ayudar a la gente.

Además, Ron no quería ver a nadie.

No quería ver a George.

No se sentía preparado.

Hermione empezó a separarse del abrazo, pero Ron la detuvo.

—Espera. —Su voz tembló—. No me sueltes todavía.

—Vale —murmuró ella. Rodeó la cintura de Ron con delicadeza y apoyó la sien en su clavícula.

—Gracias.

Otro instante de silencio.

—Ron, ¿podemos hablar del beso?

—Del… —Oh. Cierto. La imagen de Fred cayendo muerto al suelo había apartado aquel pensamiento de su mente—. Claro. Eh… lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? —repitió Hermione, su voz cansada—. Porque yo no.

Ron tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sobrecogido.

—¿Te… gustó?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, soltando un bufido.

—Mira que eres idiota, Ron. Pues claro que me gustó.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti. —Lo dijo a toda prisa, y después se le escapó una risa nerviosa—. Te... te amo. Creo. Y… bueno, estoy un poco aterrorizado.

Hermione tardó un momento en reaccionar. El corazón de Ron empezó a latir a toda velocidad, pero se calmó ligeramente cuando ella empezó a acariciar la parte baja de su espalda con movimientos suaves.

—Ya lo sé. —Se acurrucó más contra el pecho de Ron—. Soy muy observadora, y tú no eres tan discreto como crees.

Una sonrisa estaba tirando de los labios de Ron. Tuvo que contenerse para no volver a besarla.

—También sé que te da miedo bajar al Gran Comedor y ver a tus hermanos —siguió diciendo Hermione—. Y… —dudó— yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

—Hermione. —La voz de Ron tembló, y sus brazos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a la chica—. Te quiero. Te quiero, te quiero, _te quiero._

A Hermione se le escapó una risita. Estaba cargada de dolor, y de cansancio, pero sobre todo de alivio.

—Quiero volver a besarte, pero… mi familia me necesita —dijo Ron—. ¿Me… me acompañrías a verlos?

Hermione se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla.

—Claro.

Juntos, podrían con todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @drarry-y-otras-otps-gays


End file.
